


A Very Sleepy Charles

by Knight_of_Avalon



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cuddling, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Fluff and more fluff, M/M, Mental Link, Pet Names, Seriously this is pretty much all cuddling, Technically could be post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Avalon/pseuds/Knight_of_Avalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw this prompt on pinterest (1.Okay but imagine person A of your OTP picking up sleepy person B and carrying them to bed and person B just snuggles their face into person A’s shoulder ) and so I decided to write it for Cherik! Hope you enjoy.<br/>He shook his head fondly.<br/>“What am I going to do with you, Schatz?” he quietly whispered as he used his powers to lift the wheelchair and gently held the smaller close to his chest, his head pressed into Eriks shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Sleepy Charles

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys I'm pretty sure I fixed my German mistakes, but if anyone else sees anything that need correcting by all means tell me! And also, I do apologize if it cuts off the words, I am unsure how to make it so it DOESN'T do that... As of now I haven't been able to figure  
> it out >:l

Erik sighed as he made his was into the mansion. He had been working hard around the  grounds, repairing various metal objects and helping where he could, offering gruff advice to children who still watched him with wary gazes, and generally  trying to stay out of the way. All in all, he was exhausted. 

He headed straight for the rooms he shared with Charles, frowning as soon as he entered. There was no sign of the telepath anywhere. He looked around in confusion and quickly made his way to the   
bathroom, worry starting to sneak in.   
It was nearing 1:30 in the morning, and even Charles,  workaholic that he is, usually is in bed by this time. As he  brushed his teeth and cleaned his face somewhat, he reached out with his  powers,   
searching for the unique metal signature of  Charles  wheelchair.   
He sighed when he located the wheelchair in the library,  not at all that surprised, and quickly made his way down to the  large room.  
As soon as he entered he couldn’t help but  smile fondly at the sight that greeted him.  Charles was slumped over in  his chair, a blanket thrown over his lap with an open book sitting atop it, his hands limply resting on  either side. His head was tilted to the side with his  mouth slightly open, and faint snoring sounds could be  heard coming from the passed out professor. 

“Oh Charles,” Erik murmured, shaking his  head as he  walked soundlessly over, easily picking up  the sleeping telepath. “Why aren’t you in bed?” he whispered to the sleeping form in his  arms as he   
moved Charles head to that it was leaning on his shoulder. At the movement the telepath  let out a soft groan and  sleepily moved closer to Erik’s  neck, quietly grumbling under his breath.   
Shortly after the metal bender felt a quiet,  heavy with  sleep, presence slither into his mind   
_‘i was waiting for you,’_  Charles admitted in his mind, the words slithering around and quietly echoing.   
Erik shook his head fondly, a soft smile on his face at the confession.   
“What am I going to do with you, mein Schatz?” he quietly  whispered as he used his powers to lift the  wheelchair and  gently held the smaller one close to his chest, his head pressed into  Eriks shoulder.   
Charles sleepily mumbled a reply before shifting his head again so it was gently pressed into Erik’s neck and  snuggled into his shoulder, puffs of  breath tickling the skin with every exhale as  his   
mind settled like a heavy blanket over Erik’s.   
Not unpleasant, but there nonetheless. A reassuring hum that settled over his thoughts.  
Once they reached the room that Charles had insisted they share he quickly had the wheelchair float close to Charles side of the bed so he could  get into it in the morning, before oh so carefully   
trying to deposit the sleepy professor who  was snuggled into his shoulder on the bed. 

Charles frowned at the movement and  clutched tightly onto Erik, pushing his head  further against his neck, his sleepy mind  buzzing unhappily at  being disturbed. 

“Charles, Liebling, you need to let go” Erik  quietly said.  _‘we must get you into the bed  now,’_  he mentally nudged. 

“No,” grumbled a very tired sounding Charles, both verbally and mentally, his grip on Erik  only becoming tighter. 

“Smell good,” he added, nuzzling against the metal benders neck. 

Erik laughed quietly. “Come now, mein Lieber.The sooner you let go the sooner I can join  you in the bed.”   
After much grumbling, the telepath finally  released his grip on his metal bender, insteadsettling for curling into Eriks side of the bed, and burying himself more securely into Eriks head, who   
quickly changed out of his work clothes and  into his pajama pants and moved over to the bed. 

As soon as he returned and nudged his telepth over so he could  climb in, he was attacked by Charles, who,  Erik quickly decided, he was going to now  call his  human octopus. He had latched completely  onto 

Erik and had pressed his face into his neck,  effectively leaving any hope of escaping gone.   
_‘not that I was planning on escaping’_  he  hastily assured to the slightly hurt mental  presence, before he turned on his side,  carefully trying not to  disturb the grip his lover had on him, before   
he was able to nuzzle into the mop of hair.   
Charles hummed happily, snuggling more  completely into him, before the presence in  his head became heavy with deep sleep, and Erik knew he  most likely wouldn’t wake again until  morning. 

_‘gute nacht, mein Schatz. Ich liebe dich.’_  He  quietly whispered in his head, shortly after  following Charles into a deep sleep. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okayy so there's that. This is my first attempt at slash and such, so hopefully it wasn't too terrible. I just saw the prompt and it was too adorable to ignore! I hope you all enjoyed my little dabble in the world of Cherik.  
> For those who don't know already what the words mean, here is everything I used in German.  
> Liebling- darling  
> Lieber- love  
> Mein lieber- my love  
> Mein Schatz- my treasure  
> Gute nacht- good night  
> Ich liebe dich- I love you.


End file.
